


We're NOT Space Pirates!

by SkyWrites



Series: Space Symphony [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Fluff, Future, It's space there's lasers, Laser Wings, Lasers, laser swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: Two traveling (not) space pirates find themselves in trouble as a (totally justified) theft goes wrong.Written for Colloyd Week. Day 2: Traveling.Okay, they might be space pirates.





	We're NOT Space Pirates!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was traveling so that OBVIOUSLY means SPACE travelers RIGHT? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this quick little space story.

A shot rang out, even before the voice.

“What the hell do you brats think you’re doing?!” Shoot first, ask questions later, seemed like. A lot of these kinds of people followed this creed.

“Ugh, you moron!” Lloyd shouted back, the laser blast whizzing past his visor and bouncing off against Meltokio’s laser proof plating. This space station was built for every kind of idiot in the galaxy, even ones who fired off their rifles without a care for anyone else. Luckily, no one in the busy walkway was hurt.

This was why Lloyd didn’t use guns. Too dangerous in crowded hubs like this, too stupid, and honestly? Not even very effective with today’s Ex-Shield technology. A flash of bright red lit the space station’s central hub as Lloyd’s Ex-Sabers burst to life. Now swords? _These_ were effective. These could fry a shield’s electrical current easily if you knew right where to hit with ‘em. And, in Lloyd’s genius, he knew that 2 was better than 1. Gotta keep up with the times, after all!

“Colette, start the Rheaird, I need to deal with this idiot before he hurts someone!” Lloyd shouted, jumping _towards_ the laser shots so that his swords could absorb their energy, effectively making them harmless.

He saw Colette frown, the sack of Exspheres dangling easily in one hand. Most people couldn’t hold that amount of Exspheres in _four_ hands, but Colette was not most people. Lloyd knew she wanted to help him with this idiot, knew she wanted to make sure Lloyd didn’t hurt himself, but he also knew that the Exspheres they had, uh… ‘borrowed’ were too heavy for him to lift, and too precious to lose.

“Okay but be careful!” she said, a dazzling display of purple light blinking into existence as high-powered electric lasers form at her spine. Against all laws of nature, the electric purple wings at her back flapped and carried her into the air above the busy crowd of ogling people below.

“What the hell’s up with that chick?!” the gruff guard with a loose trigger finger exclaimed. Of course, he shot at her as he said it.

Lloyd sighed, using the thrusters at his back to jump into the air behind Colette and block the other laser shots. They weren’t going to hit her, but with this guy’s aim, he couldn’t be sure they wouldn’t hit something or someone else.

Now Lloyd’s thrusters weren’t exactly common either, but they were nothing like Colette’s ‘wings.’ They weren’t built painfully into his spine like Colette’s were, and because of it, he wasn’t exactly the master of flight either. Luckily, he was still better than their lone shooter.

Using the thrusters at his back again, Lloyd propelled himself forward towards their attacker, spinning himself in a furious red Tempest with his swords. Now, maybe this was a bit of a crazy technique, but Lloyd found it pretty damn effective, since no one tended to see it coming.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me,” the guard whined, still shooting needlessly into the laser whirlwind that was Lloyd. He was literally just making the Ex-Sabers more powerful.

Lloyd’s flurry of strikes crashed into the man like a comet. The shield surrounding him fizzled out with a pathetic blip. The guard fell to the ground on his butt, desperately trying to cover his now exposed fleshy body, scrambling to find his rifle.

“Hey! No! Bad!” Lloyd shouted, slicing the gun in half like butter. “You need to stay away from these things! You have no idea what you’re doing!”

“S-so you’re gonna kill me, huh?! In front of all these people!?” the guard yelled pathetically.

Lloyd took a quick look around at Meltokio’s inhabitants. His visor didn’t pick up any other threats, for now, but it did pick up more than a few dozen pair of eyes staring at him.

“No, I’m not going to kill you! I was just! Argh, just trying to stop _you_ from killing anyone!” Lloyd really wanted to put his swords away, but the blaring sirens throughout the space station told him he wasn’t exactly safe yet.

“Youse the one stealing from us!”

“It’s… you!!” Lloyd was frustrated and trying to find the words. He could always picture this well in his head, but at the moment his legs and his visor were all demanding he make his escape as quickly as possible. Lloyd decided to settle with, “Exspheres are bad, okay?!”

“Lloyd!” Colette’s voice strained into his ears, her frowning form appearing on his visor. She was already at the ship’s cockpit. “We need to go! I-I asked you to be careful! Maybe I should have stayed…”

“Yeah! Sorry, sorry!” Lloyd said, using the thrusters at his back to shoot him in the opposite direction, completely ignoring the guard’s protests. “I’m sorry, Colette, I just! I got flustered, and he was acting like _I_ was the bad guy and…”

“Um, we did kind of steal from him and his employer?” Colette said weakly, her arms quickly moving levers and pressing buttons without much of a thought. Flying came so naturally to her in every way.

“T-that’s what he said!” Lloyd said, slightly offended as he weaved through an ocean of pedestrians. Some wore raggedy clothes, some wore the finest Ex-Threads in the galaxy, their shining forms standing out waaaay too much against everyone else. Lloyd made sure to pick the Exsphere out of their sockets as he ran, leaving them angry and in normal clothes like everyone else.

“Well, um, you can’t really expect everyone to be okay with it?” Colette asked, a worried look on her face as she watched through Lloyd’s visor as well.

“Agh, but but! Shouldn’t people know how Exspheres are made by now?” Lloyd argued lamely, jumping over a few of the parked spaceships with ease. He had reached the docking station of Meltokio quickly enough, but the blare of the sirens behind him hadn’t gotten any quieter. “You know, with the internet and everything? And how they’re sort of made by torturing people?”

Lloyd’s visor pinged him with the details for the Rheaird. He landed easily enough before the bright red ship. (It was a good color! Lloyd picked the paint job himself.) Steam hissed from the bottom as the ship opened up, allowing him to dash in.

Colette quickly embraced him the moment he was in. He never got tired of the warmth of her touch, or the way her fingertips sent little jolts of electricity through his body. Quite literally. Colette had been through a lot the way Cruxis Co. experimented on her. She was one of their Chosen models. Against her will.

But they both knew the time for hugging would have to be later. Colette quickly allowed herself out of the embrace, hopping into the driver’s seat, her golden hair cascading out from behind her helmet like a waterfall. Lloyd had only seen pictures and videos of waterfalls, but he assumed that must have been a good description.

“Lloyd!” Colette looked back at him now, another worried frown. “Please, sit down so I can take off!”

“O-oh yeah,” Lloyd said with a stutter, quickly hopping into a seat next to her. He couldn’t help but find himself stunned by her beauty still, even after all their time together.

If it were Genis or Raine piloting this thing, they probably would have taken off without a word, throwing Lloyd onto the ship’s floor and then blaming him for not paying attention. Luckily for Lloyd, Colette was always looking out for him.

The sirens were getting louder, and both Colette and Lloyd’s visors were lit up with red warnings and danger symbols at almost every pixel. Colette ignored them, the engine roaring to life under her.

“Okay, um, hold on!” she said, looking to Lloyd to make sure he was. Lloyd placed his hand gently in hers, squeezing it tightly, feeling the electrical currents running through him at her touch. She nodded, confidence surging through her and the Rheaird as it shot out of the Meltokio space station.

With Colette’s ace piloting skills, and Lloyd’s dad’s amazing ship, (Dirk, the Space Dwarf. Master engineer. It was a long story.) they quickly outflew their foes, reaching the depths of inky black space in an instant. They must have already been at the edge of the Tethe’alla system.

Once the warning symbols and the blaring sirens had finally drowned out into the void of space, Lloyd and Colette let out a collective sigh. Traveling faster than light was fairly exhausting, but you get kind of used to it as long as the ship’s sturdy enough. Lloyd didn’t really understand the logistics of it all, he just knew as long as it worked, it worked.

Colette let the ship drift into auto-pilot mode and stood up, taking off her helmet with a sweaty breath. It was a bit messy after being cooped up in there for so long, but Lloyd knew his hair was only going to be worse as he lopped his helmet off to the side of the ship.

At the sight of it, Colette’s lips instantly curled into a bright smile. She practically jumped at him, running her hands through his damp hair, mussing it up even further.

“H-hey! You don’t have to make it worse!” Lloyd whined.

“Mmm, but it’s so pretty when its messy!” Colette giggled, tiny electric pulses zapping Lloyd’s scalp. It wasn’t painful or anything. In fact, it was pretty soothing.

It had _shocked_ Lloyd at first (pun intended), but that was only because it was such a new and scary part of Colette’s transformation. He remembered how even _she_ flinched away when their hands first touched, afraid to get close again in fear of hurting him. Back when she couldn’t even talk.

Lloyd shook his head. Those times were a little sad, and he didn’t want to think about it right now.

Instead, he deemed it a good time for a kiss, bringing her lips in to his. It tingled, like always, and he felt the way she sighed into him so pleasantly.

“I’m really glad you’re with me, Colette,” Lloyd said suddenly, looking out into the distant twinkling of the stars. “I’m sorry I’ve basically made us space pirates though.”

She blinked, her blue eyes shining brighter than any star. “That’s okay!” she said so easily, like becoming wanted criminals was just a minor nuisance to her. “I, um, want to be with you! And, I want to help you, like you helped me! And what we’re doing is important, right?”

Lloyd nodded, trying not to interrupt her with another kiss. She was just so beautiful and kind. “Yeah. People need to know what Exspheres are and what Cruxis has been doing.”

“Mmm.” Colette’s eyes went glossy, staring out into space. “Yeah.”

Lloyd quickly pulled her into another embrace, his fingers trailing along the ridge of her spine, feeling the cool metallic implants. Colette was always so self-conscious about it. “Does it still hurt?”

“Not anymore,” Colette sighed into his chest. “You know that.”

“I just want to make sure,” he said quietly, the electrical pulse of her body soothing him.

“I’ll tell you if anything’s wrong next time. I promise.”

He believed her. Lloyd trusted her with his life. And she did his. The life of a ‘space pirate’ could feel lonely at times, but as long as they had each other, it would be okay. Even here, in the darkest pits of space, away from any and all civilization, it was okay. They had each other here, and they always would.

“Hey, want me to make us some coffee, Colette?”

“Oh! Yeah!” she said cheerily, perking up at just the thought. “That’d be so nice!”

Lloyd grinned. “Hot or cold?”

“Lloyd, you jerk!” she giggled pinning him down to the floor. Through each other’s laughter, she peppered him with kisses. He returned with a flurry of his own kisses along her neck, his hands running along her sides and back.

They forgot about making coffee soon after.


End file.
